


Our Song

by Cheesus_X



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Plot Twists, Random & Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesus_X/pseuds/Cheesus_X
Summary: Antonio entered the house silently. There was never any sound, not anymore and the quiet seemed to have consumed him as well.





	Our Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lluviadinoche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lluviadinoche/gifts).



> The song "Stasera Mi Butto" by Rocky Roberts goes well with this fic ,':)

Antonio entered the house silently. There was never any sound, not anymore and the quiet seemed to have consumed him as well. The days of music, cheer, even laughter were burnt out like little broken lights.

This home, was no longer a home. The land was of sorrow which was dying just as the tomato plants in the back had died long ago. Emptiness. Everything was empty and nothing could return what had been lost. Pictures of the two together hanging on the walls is all that was left to fill in the empty void.

"I love you", but no reply was given. Day after day, with lonely nights to follow only dug Antonio deeper in the hole. There was still much to live for, friends and family for one. What to do when those leave too? What to do, now, when they too are going through the pain of losing the same person?

Antonio no longer had the strength to even go past the couch, so he decided to lay there until the next day arrived. If he listened closely and never spoke a word then Lovino could come back. If only that were true, but that never meant Antonio couldn't dream. Dreaming, he was very good at that. Oh, the times when Lovino would find the sweetest ways to wake him up. The memories bring a small smile to his face.

Eyes flutter closed, now if you listen closely and never speak a word, you too may hear the memories....

_"Stasera mi butto, Stasera mi butto_

_M_ _i butto con te...._ "

Our song plays through the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh tbh this was kind of a joke to annoy lluvia and i originally had it on one of my ask blogs but decided to transfer it here as well uwu  
> Gunna gift it to her here too tho so it's a double attack  
> Oof also i've been thinking: maybe i should start using lorenzo instead of lovino, its just been a habit to use Lovino i suppose  
> At this point my notes are gunna make up half the page but one last thing thanks to anyone who read the very short fic uwu


End file.
